Halo Flu
by Darkspartan223
Summary: What happens if the Green Flu came back but this time, in the 2500's. Plot twists and time travel may happen, more characters are there but the limit was reached.


My school was out for the summer and like all my summers, I had nothing to do. But the usual feeling of boredom on that day wasn't there. This was a completely different feeling, well more than one but it's hard to describe. Was it - excitement, danger, and fear? Well whatever these are, I'm already not liking them. My parents told me that sometimes change will be a god thing, will, in that case, it was awful. Two years ago, today marks the two-year anniversary of their death. The accident killed my mom on impact and one-hour later my dad on internal bleeding that same night. How did all this happen? Well, it was my thirteenth birthday that day, then recently just got out of therapy from the surgery on my legs. I could finally walk again but since the accident I had to relearn how to walk again. After a life bound to a wheelchair, I was able to walk, then an accident happened and I had to start from square one. Thankfully that process was shorter than the first one.

Oh did I say school? Well, to keep a low profile as an ONI agent on a hostile planet I have to act as a civilian and it's not easy being somewhat 'carefree' but how my parents really died was when our planet was glassed and people were slaughtered. They fought their way to get as many civilians off, I was on one of the three transfer carriers that managed to get out intact.

Two years later from that incident, I was adopted by my aunt and uncle. Both of them are part of the military so it's pretty common of them not being around from time to time. Luckily my cousins/siblings were at home most of the time. Usually, it's Tom and me at home at night but at school, they were all there. The cadets at Scorpius military academy, basically my home. I have the option to live off base or live there on base full time, I wanted to see what it would be like off base so my actual brother took me and bought a living house a few kilometers off a base property. Unlike Orian, which I heard was attacked by the covenant, we are more ONI oriented, focusing more on science. So far diseases and weapons are my favorite but there are rumors going around of a very classified section in ONI. Section-3 they call it, not much is known but from what I can tell, from the rumors, are that they specialize in bio-hazardous equipment. They say that they experiment with the flood and try to control it, from a report that supposedly was a fake, an ONI officer uses a flood spore on a ship called The Mona Lisa. The details are a very vague but knowing what the flood can do, it didn't end well.

I know it's against regulation, and quite a few rules in the military, to look up classified information but the Spartan-Ⅱ Program caught my interest. Doctor Halsey does amazing in her work but knowing this information there was no possible way that I could something like that. But looking at the schematic of a spartan helmet, I designed a small necklace to remember my favorite project. Staying up one night, I read about a few fireteams in the program. Red Team: Alice, Jeremy, and Doug. What surprises me the most is that they are only a three-man team but Blue Team is another story. Linda, Kelly, Sam, James, Frederick, and John. These two teams are very successful in their work but sadly they've lost two Spartans to the Covenant.

Hearing a knock at my door I quickly closed the reports, straightened my room a bit, and grabbed my hoodie.

"Come in, but mind the mess I didn't get a chance to clean," I said putting my hood and glasses on. "I'll clean up a bit, so sorry for all this." Picking up my close I discarded from last night's report binge reads.

"Every time I walk in here brother, you always have more bags under your eyes and papers scattered everywhere. You need sleep too if you want to see doctor Evan Phillips in a week." Tom picked up a backpack and threw it at me. " Get your stuff together and make sure you bring Taurus with you, this time, ONI wants us for some transport so get ready. Plus they want you to assist a group of Spartans to blend in ."

"Okay one, I barely have clearance for anything at ONI, Two what team are they sending? I want to know since each fire time has ranged people. From one to six, there are too many variables to consider, one slip up and we could end up dead. So if we are dealing with the Blue Team, I'm going to need to sort who is the best pair to fit for a mom and dad. Then I'll sort out the rest, and uncles you know that goes. If it's just one then it would be easier, but it would have it's-" I looked up my brother who was dozing off. "Earth to Tom you there?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I started to fall asleep from your explanations, someone we're running late." My brother said walking up to me ruffling my hair and dashed towards the door, I need you down here in three minutes go." With that, he left and I got ready.

Opening up my backpack I grab a few files on the fire team I'm assisting, then I grabbed my laptop, the charger, my ear piece and my watch.

"Gunna forget me again Sage? And maybe, this time, you can wear clothing that makes you look more like a boy, or cut your hair."

"Ah the A.I with an attitude, maybe I should just to further you to rampancy." I snapped at Taurus. "Fine just don't do anything too rash, unless we need it." I grabbed Taurus's portable stand and situated on my wrist communicator. Hey, can't be unprepared with communications since you don't know when you'll hear from someone again.

"SAGE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" My brother yelled at me.

"Aww did your panties get stuck up your ass again Tom?" I said to Taurus and headed towards the front door.

"You think he heard me?"

"Nope, but we are late."

"Yeah I know."

After I got in my brother's car he smacked me lightly in the back of the head and drove up to the designated LZ for the 'handoff', I like to call it. For a half hour, there was silence between us since I turned on music in my ear piece.

(Time skip to LZ)

"You're Late Polchinski." The pilot said to me.

"Hey, you know how I like to my research."

"Well, you're lucky that these Spartans are patient and they also went over your files as well. I think you might've impressed them a bit."

"McKay, when don't I impress." After I hugged her I headed to the pelican, you can say Sarah and I have a good relationship. Friend wise. Of all the things that I've done that required a pilot, she was the pilot that I went to.

At the entrance of the pelican, there four Spartans sitting around and conversing amongst each other. The woman with the red hair stopped and looked up at me.

'Uh oh.' I thought to myself, 'what's the worst that can- no don't jinx yourself, even at a time like this.'

Pretty soon they all stopped talking and looked at me, there was another woman and two other men with them. With scars all over his face and a well-defined jaw, that could cut diamonds, the man brushed his hand through his auburn hair and stood up looking at me. The other male with dark brown hair also stood up, he was half a head taller than the first one and a defined scar was across his left eye, then the woman with the short blonde hair stood behind the auburn male. She was slimmer and the shortest of the four, I'm guessing she was their scout.

McKay came up from behind, "Go introduce yourself to Blue Team kid."

"Ummm, did you not hear what you said?"

"Yeah, now hurry up. We need to get going now." With that, she left and headed to the group and nodded them then went back to the cockpit to start up the pelican.

'Well might as well go introduce myself.' I thought to myself.

 **A/N**

Hey so it's been ahwile that I've been on here, so please give me feedback on this what you think I should do next.


End file.
